


All These Lives

by Teletraan_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are going through their normal morning routine at the new Avengers facility. However the fun and jokes don't last long when Clint gets the shock of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Lives

** All These Lives **

 

**A/N: Okay so I think some people might have gathered now if you’ve read my other Avengers story, that Hawkeye is my favourite avenger by far. Well my friend came round the other day and we were talking about fics and Clint’s family and shiz and she blurted out this idea. And since it broke my heart I decided to build off of it and share the pain with you guys :D. Just some Clint angst for all you fellow Hawkeye fans. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy it. Set after AoU.**

**_You’re not a person; you’re a disease._ **

****

**_All these lives that you’ve been taking_ **

**_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._ **

**_Broken homes from separation._ **

**_Don’t you know it’s violation?_ **

**_It’s so wrong, but you’ll see._ **

**_Never gonna let you take my world from me._ **

**_The world outside these walls may know you’re breathing_ **

**_But you ain’t coming in._ **

****

**All These Lives by Daughtry**

**ALL THESE LIVES…**

It was about 6:00 in the morning at the Avengers facility. Clint sat at the head of dining table with Pietro and a steaming cup of black coffee in his hands. It seemed the man was unable to function until he had some caffeine in him. The speedster always joked about it since he was constantly up beat and energetic so he didn’t have too much trouble with staying awake. Steve was out for an early run with Sam, who wasn’t too pleased about being woken up at 4:30. And the rest were still sleeping soundly in their rooms.

 

Finally, the archer finished the last sip of his morning drink. His eyes had opened fully and his senses were more alert. Back to normal.

 

Agent Romanoff emerged, fully dressed in her Widow gear. _Oh yeah, training later._ She cast a glance at her best friend who was still wearing a grey cotton t-shirt and blue and white check pyjama pants. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a seat next to the man. He never was a morning person.

 

Slowly, more of the team started trickling in. Rhodey, Wanda, the Vision, Tony. Pietro had left to do his 250 laps of the facility, finally giving Clint a rest from all their back and forth jokes.

 

Rhodey decided that he was going to cook some breakfast for them all. Better him than Tony, at least he didn’t burn down half the kitchen like the billionaire.

 

Clint had to admit that as much as he hated the mornings. He did enjoy spending them with his team. His messed up bunch of super-heroes family. There wasn’t a morning when any of them weren’t laughing or messing around. Just yesterday, Tony had put salt in Rhodey’s coffee, instead of sugar. The look on the man’s face was priceless, but what made the event even more hysterical was when he spat the drink straight onto Stark.

 

Yep this was his team and if he had to spend anywhere away from his family, it would always be right there among them.

 

His family. Yeah he got a lot of jokes and teasing about that. More old man jokes from the speedster and some other jokers, comments about Laura’s looks (Some a bit too friendly which resulted with Tony almost getting an arrow to the head during training) and how the guys were baffled as to how Clint even got her to go out with him once, let alone marry him. It was all light hearted and Barton didn’t mind at all. If anything he saw the whole thing as a relief, no more hiding his real life from the people he considered friends. They really knew him now and they don’t look at him any differently.

 

Rhodey was many things, and a gourmet chef was one of them. The man could turn a few eggs, pancakes and bacon into a five star meal. The main table was filled up with most of the team, they really had to buy a bigger table, so Clint and Natasha ate standing up at the kitchen island.

 

Steve, Pietro and Sam arrived just in time to grab some food before it was all gone. “Barton.” Steve called to the man. Rogers walked over to Clint, forgetting about breakfast for the time being. “We found this on the base’s doorstep. It’s addressed to you but there aren’t any return details. It was hand delivered.” Curiosity got the better of the archer as he took the brown envelope from the Captain’s hands. He ripped the top open and pulled the letter out to see what it was all about. No one was supposed to know the location of their base, so having a hand delivered letter was weird enough, but what was weirder was that it was addressed to him. He never got letters, let alone private ones like that.  
“Hey legolas, maybe you got a love letter from a stalker!” Tony called out from across the kitchen with a smirk. Hawkeye just rolled his eyes and subtly gave the man the finger before opening the letter up so he could read it and picking up his second cup of coffee.

 

Steadily the man sipped at his coffee, but as he read the letter further the drink was soon taken away from his mouth, in favour of reading the letter’s words intently. Suddenly, Clint’s eyes widened and a smash rang out through the kitchen as he dropped his white mug. _No. No, no no._

 

“Clint? What’s wrong? Clint!?” Natasha tried to get her friend to talk to her but it was no use. The man’s shaky hands went to the bottom of the letter where two small pictures were.

 

Due to the lack of oxygen entering his system, Barton stumbled backwards until his back hit a wall. Clutching the pictures tight in one hand, he ran the other through his hair. _This can’t be happening._

 

Everyone was definitely worried now. Pietro was by the man’s side in an instant, trying to keep him up right. Cap also rushed over to stand by Natasha as she took the letter from where the archer dropped it on the countertop.

 

_Dear Mr Barton,_

_We’ve been keeping a very close eye on you._

_You have been a very interesting subject to study. You lead the life of an agent and an Avenger and you still manage some spare time. Quite impressive._

_In fact, in that spare time you manage to be with you beautiful family. How admirable._

_Now your Daughter and new-born I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet. Which is quite a shame but I’m sure that day will come eventually. But I have had a run in with your wife, she really is something, beautiful, strong, even a bit feisty. Some nice traits in a woman._

_And as for you son, I see a lot of you in him. His fighting spirit, his stubbornness, his impeccable aim. You have taught him well I must admit._

_But not quite well enough._

_You see_ Clint _, you have infiltrated more of our bases then we can count, both with and without your little team of Avengers._

_Now since we have been watching you, we have come to realise that for some strange reason, the Avengers rely heavily on you to function. Between the God, super soldier, egotistical billionaire, damaged Russian, Hulk and the powered twins. They need your humanity._

_So what would happen if we removed you from the team._

_Well we know that just taking you wouldn’t do too much. They would find a way to get you back, like always._

_But then an idea just came to us. We need to break you. Make you useless to the Avengers so they will fall apart the same as you will._

_And what better way to break a man than by putting his dear family in danger._

_Now we are far from stupid Clint, we know you will come for them. But before you do, think for a moment._ You _are the reason they are here._ You _put them in danger._

_Trying to save them won’t be so easy. But of course, you are welcome to try. You may even bring your team if you wish._

_Best of luck. You’re going to need it._

_Attached at the bottom of the letter are two pictures for you._

_The last two you’ll ever get of them.._

_Hail Hydra._

  


 

 

  
“Barton, you have to talk to us. What did it say. What’s going on?” The cloud in Clint’s mind cleared enough for him to hear the Captain’s words. He just shook his head  
“I’ve failed. This is my fault.”  
“What? What’s your fault, Clint?” He looked up to the Widow for answers but it seemed like she wouldn’t be talking much either. The woman’s fists were clenching the paper so hard it was about to rip. Something was definitely wrong here. The whole team stood around the breaking man, watching as he tried to calm down and breath. They’d never seen him like this. Ever.

 

The elder Maximoff twin had Clint’s left arm around his shoulders, trying to keep him stable. “Come on Barton. Talk to us.” The man’s thick accent insisted to the archer. Slowly opening his right hand towards Steve, Clint revealed the two pictures which the man picked up. In the first few seconds of looking at them, Rogers’ eyes widened.

 

One was of Laura, tied up, tired looking and slightly beaten. The other was of Cooper, his young face filled with anger and fear, his eyes pleading for his Dad to save him.

 

“Hydra… They’ve got Laura and… and Cooper.”

 

“What?! No! What about Nathaniel and Lila?” Wanda questioned, her powers firing up in anger.  
“They’re at Laura’s parents’ house. Cooper was supposed to go too, but he said he wanted to stay at home so he could practice his archery, so when I got back he could beat me.” The words came out broken as Clint thought about his son.

  
Knowing what was going through the father’s head, Falcon quickly jumped in “Clint, this isn’t your fault.” The archer just chuckled dryly.  
“Yes it is.” Clint finally regained enough composure to stand up straight and shake off the Sokovian under his arm. “How is it not? I swore with my life that I would keep them safe. That they would never get dragged into my mess. That my work would never put them in danger. And I meant every damn word of that! Every single word! But I couldn’t keep my promise could I. I was too busy playing hero instead of actually being there for them!” the man shouted at them all. Letting his emotions out.

 

After his small outburst the man took a deep breath. “I failed them. And now they have to pay for it.” His voice was so soft that they barely heard his words.

 

**A/N: So that’s a wrap I guess. Well possibly not. I did intend this to be a one shot but there is some potential for it to carry on. So if you want more or just wanna share your opinion then please review away. Thanks for reading :)**

 

 


End file.
